Is this the end of Zaya as we know it?
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: SO Zack and Maya are dating and the perfect couple, what happens when a familiar face returns? Will this person ruin Zack and Maya's relationship? This story was Simmi-Star's but Simmi gave me this story! The first chapter Simmi wrote is in this story! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi **

**I took over the story from Simmi-Star so the first chapter will be Simmi-Star. Thank you SOOO much for letting me take over this incredible story! **

Zack and Maya were the perfect couple. Sure, they had a few little flaws, but doesn't every couple? They were always coming up with little surprises to make the other feel special. Zack felt good: for once he was going steady with a girl and he really enjoyed it. The whole Maya thing was making him happier and it was probably the reason of his grade improvement! Instead of straight D's, he was now averaging C- to C+. That made Miss Tutwiler happier so she stopped Cody tutoring him which made Cody happier, which made Bailey happier as Cody and Bailey had more time together. Zack stopped playing pranks on Woody which made Woody happier. And London was happier as her father was doing sensationally well in business which meant he could rise her allowance to 5 gold bars a week! So basically the whole Maya thing made everyone happier.

"Maya was sooo good that probably nothing could make it better, and NOTHING would make it worse," Zack Martin thought as he sat down to a meal, with his long-time girlfriend. Or so he thought! Maybe, there might be one little thing, or person that could ruin everything?

"Zack!" Maya gushed, "This is perfect! But it must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nothing is too good for you," Zack replied.

"Awwwwwww, Zack!" Maya said, in her usual cute way.

"HOT," Zack thought.

30 mins later,

"That was lovely Zack!" Maya complimented.

"Thanks Maya, do you want me to walk you to your room?" Zack offered.

"Sure!"

Meanwhile,

"Hi, I'm new here on the ship; I'm starting Seven Seas High," a new girl said.

"Ah, is this your name and birthdate?" Marion Moseby asked the young girl, while pointing to his clipboard.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, the S.S Tipton welcomes you aboard! Let me just get your room key." Mr. Moseby fumbled around for a minute. "Wait a second; we don't have a room for you!"

"Mr. Moseby, my roommate has run off! Basically, she left a note saying, London bribed her off the ship so then she could get me into her room and she would get my room all to herself!" Maya said in such a hurry that Mr. Moseby barely heard her!

"Well, I guess we found you a room, new girl!" Marion said looking relieved; he was probably not going to be sued after all!

"Hi, I'm Maya and I guess we are going to be roommates!"

"Yeah, roommates sound fun. Although, I'm an only child, so I'm not that good at sharing things!"

"That's fine. So, where are you from?"

"Boston. I've lived there all my life, "Agnes answered.

"So, why did you move here?"

"Because all the people who, lived there hated me. So, my parents said I need a fresh start!"

"Interesting. Okay, I'll leave you to unpack and settle in! Bye"

"See ya!"

Maya led her to their cabin and left the new girl to unpack while she went to tell Zack what had just happened.

Later…

"….. So then Mr. Moseby said she could be my new roommate!" May gushed hardly daring to breathe!

"Whoa, slow down, what did you say her name was?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Moseby had another customer so he forgot to introduce us and that girl didn't tell me her name."

The "new girl" was wandering about the deck, when she saw a sight that shocked her!

A boy was standing next to a girl who was presumably his girlfriend, chatting.

But, "new girl" could have sworn that she knew the boy!

"Is that…" She wondered.

"Zackie!" the "new girl" called out, in amazement.

Zack turned and gasped.

"Is that really…."

**AN: That chapter ^^^^^^^ was written by Simmi-Star.**

**This in my own chapter written by me! **

**Chapter 2: You Again**

"Agnes?" Said Zack surprised

"You guys know each other?" Asked Maya

"Yeah we have known each other since first grade before Zack came here we dated and now that we're together we can continue our relationship" Said Agnes

"Zack, you lied to me" Said Maya hurt

"NO Agnes that's BS. She was mine and Cody's creepy stalker" Said Zack

Zack ran out of the room to go find Cody. He ran to his cabin and opened the door and then locked it.

"Zack what's wrong?" Asked Cody

"SHHHH, she's here and she thinks were in a relationship and Maya I think broke up with me."

"Zack who?"

"Agnes." Whispered Zack

Cody grabbed his phone and called Bailey and told her to come to his cabin ASAP.

Zack called Maya and left Maya a message to come here without Agnes. She didn't answer her phone. Bailey arrived at Cody's cabin and she was told to stay there. Zack and Cody went to go get Maya. Zack opened Maya's door to her cabin. The twins walked in.

"Zack get the hell out of my room." Screamed Maya

"Maya will you please come out in the hall and talk to me? Cody you can go back to your room."

Maya walked out with Zack, and Cody.

"Maya, Zack's telling the truth, she is a creepy stalker actually she liked me and hated Zack. She kissed me in 7th grade. Maya please take my brother back he's in love with you." Said Cody

Zack's face turned bright red. Maya walked over to him and said "I don't believe you."

Zack ran back to his cabin and slammed the door shut. Cody followed Zack to his room and it was locked. He could hear Zack crying in his cabin. Zack opened the door and let Cody in.

"Zack I have a plan to get Agnes kicked off the boat but it will take both of us and Bailey."

Cody told Zack the plan and Zack thought it was pretty brilliant. So the twins left Zack's cabin and went _to talk to Bailey. Bailey agreed and would help them out. _

_THE NEXT DAY: _

_It was 7am and everybody was in school with Ms.T. Zack sat next to Agnes so he started talking to her as part of the plan. Someone threw a note at Zack._

_Zackie,_

_Will you go out with me? I know we never dated and I was your stalker but I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend. _

_Agnes_

Maya saw what just happened, Zack never responded to her note. After school was over maya bolted out of the room and to work, at the smoothie bar. Zack followed her.

"Maya look what she wrote." Said Zack

Maya read the note and looked up at Zack.

"So it is true?" Asked Maya

"Yes Maya why would I lie to you, I love you will you please take me back?"

Maya kissed Zack on the lips. Zack picked Maya up and put her on the counter and kept kissing her until he picked her up and carried her to her cabin. When they walked in EVERYTHING was destroyed. Well Maya's things.

"Zack is this what she did?" Asked Maya

"I told you she's creepy, Zack can you help me clean up my stuff?" Asked Maya

They picked everything up and by that time Zack kissed Maya goodnight and he left. Maya went to bed and she woke up in the middle of the night with Agnes holding a knife to her throat.

"HELP!" screamed Maya

**AN: Please please review and let me know what you think! I'd like to thank Simmi-Star for letting me finish this wonderful story! I need 3 reviews to post another chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

"HELP!" Screamed Maya

"Shut up you slut, you stole Zack from me. You're going to pay for it soon you'll be dead and I will have Zack all to myself and we'll start having kids the minute you're dead." Said Agnes

"No Zack loves me, you're just a creepy stalker here to steal Zack from me. Please let me go."

"Not until you promise me you'll let me have Zack."

"NO I'm not making that promise." Screamed Maya

Agnes pulled the knife away and Maya got up and punched her in the face. Then Maya ran out of her room and straight into Zack's. As soon as Maya opened the door she saw Zack sleeping in his bed and Marcus. Maya ran to Zack's bed crying. Zack sat up and hugged Maya. Zack was sleeping in just his boxers so he didn't have a shirt on, Maya couldn't help but stare at his abs.

"Maya babe what happened?"

Maya told Zack what happened and Zack moved over and told Maya to sit down. Zack held Maya close and Maya eventually fell asleep in Zack's arms. He laid Maya down on his bed and he went to sleep on the floor but Maya grabbed Zack's hand and said "Stay here."

Zack laid down next to Maya and she moved closer to him. Maya felt safe sleeping in Zack's arms all night. When Zack and Maya woke up Marcus was coming out of the bathroom all dressed.

"What did I walk into? I'm sorry." Said Marcus

"It's not what you think, last night Agnes went and held a knife to my throat and well I came here." Said Maya

"I'm sorry Maya you're welcome to stay here again tonight." Said Marcus

Zack took a shower and got dressed; he wore a pair of dark jeans and then a shirt. Maya cleaned up Zack's side of the room and when he was done he walked Maya to her cabin. When Zack opened the door Maya went and got clothes and took a shower. Once she was done with her shower she got dressed and put her make-up on. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Zack sitting on her bed, all tied up kissing Agnes. Well she was kissing him. Maya went and slapped Agnes, and untied Zack.

Zack stood up…

"Zackie I want you to prove you love Maya, get her pregnant and if you stay with her and the baby then that means you love her and I will leave you alone."

"No I'm not going to get Maya pregnant, that's not how you show a girl you love her. I love Maya and I always will." Announced Zack firmly

"Fine Zack get me pregnant and I'll carry your child." Said Agnes

"NO ewww that would mean... Ehhh." Said Zack disgusted

"Pick one girl here to get pregnant.."

"I pick you… Agnes.." Said Zack

"Zackie loves me more." Said Agnes in a bragging mode

"No I love Maya more I don't want her to be a teen mom at 18 or 19." Said Zack sounding like a smart ass

Maya left the room and she went to Zack's cabin and grabbed a pen and a notebook. Maya wrote a note to Zack.

_Zack,_

_I love you so much and I will do whatever for you. I can't do this anymore. Agnes is ruining my senior year, I love you so much Zack. I wouldn't care if I got pregnant in high school, as long as it's your baby. I know people think you're dumb and a player. Well you're not, when you really do like somebody you forget about every other girl in the world. You have made me feel like I'm the most important girl in the world, thank you for that Zack. When you work hard you do really well, please keep being you Zack. Don't change for anybody else, you're perfect. I love you Zack, so so much. _

_Love Maya_

Maya left the notebook open and on Zack's desk. She than left and went back to her cabin, she found Agnes lying under the cover's in her bed and Zack was laying in Maya's bed under the covers.

Agnes stood up and she was naked and she pulled the covers off Zack, all he had off was his shirt.

Maya pushed Agnes in the bathroom and put a chair under the doorknob so she was locked in.

Zack got up and went to his room. Maya stayed in her room and grabbed his shirt and put it in her drawer.

Zack walked into his room and read Maya's note. Just then Maya walked in his room.

"Hey, sorry about being in your bed, nothing happened I hid under the covers the whole time." Said Zack

"Oh what would one more time of having sex with someone do to you Zack?" Asked Maya

"Well how many times have you had sex?" Asked Zack

"Well never, how about you? Will I need a calculator to count?" Asked Maya

"Same as you, never. I had opportunities but was scarred I would get the wrong girl pregnant. Maya I love you but if you ever tell anybody about this convo, you'll die." Said Zack joking

Maya kissed Zack and before she knew it she was having sex with Zack.

An hour later they were both clean and went to the sky deck.

"So Cody how are you?" Asked Zack

"Well I guess…" Cody was cut off by Zack

"Yeah I really don't care, are you and Bailey up for a double date tonight?" Asked Zack

"Yeah I think so, where should we go?" Asked Cody

"Meet at the sky deck at 6pm as I have a reservation. Tell Bailey to wear something casual but nice." Said Zack

Zack and Maya walked away holding hands, Maya went to Bailey's cabin and Zack went to his cabin.

With Maya and Bailey:

"Hey Maya, so Cody called me and told me were going on a double date with you and Zack." Said bailey in her happy cheery voice

"Yeah, so want to go and help me find something to wear?" Asked Maya in such a happy voice

"Yeah, why are you so happy?"

"Well can you keep a secret? Zack and I had sex!" Said Maya

"Did you use protection?" Asked Bailey

"Yes we did, I'm on birth control and we used a condom." Said Maya

Once they were in Maya's cabin she found a picture of Zack and Agnes doing it in Zack's cabin. There was a letter.

_Maya,_

_I'm so sorry to tell you but Zack loves me, I'm his girlfriend. It might be best if you got off the ship._

_-Agnes_

Maya felt tears in her eyes. She laid down on her bed and cried. Bailey hugged Maya. It was now 6pm and Bailey went to the sky deck. Maya stayed in bed crying.

Cody hugged Bailey, and Zack just stood there.

"Do you know where Maya is?" Asked Zack

"You should know, you cheated on her, you had sex with Agnes then you went to Maya and had sex with her. You really think she would show up?" Asked Bailey

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zack

Zack ran to Maya's cabin, he opened the door and found Maya in bed crying.

"Get out you cheated on me, and lied to me." Screamed Maya

"No I didn't Maya."

Maya threw the letter and pictures at him.

"Well it's not me."

"Yeah sure Zack, they were right you are a player, we're over. I can't believe I gave myself away to some ass like you." Screamed Maya

"I didn't have sex with Agnes, she kissed me." Screamed Zack

Maya threw her math textbook, at Zack. "GET OUT!" Screamed Maya threw her tears

Zack ran back to his cabin, and cried. Zack Martin was crying over a girl.

Maya didn't care, she couldn't stay here anymore.

An hour later after Maya had

Maya went to Bailey's cabin and knocked.

Cody opened the door, Bailey was in her room with London.

"Maya, are you ok?" Asked Cody

"No, I can't do this anymore." Said Maya

Cody hugged Maya.

"Maya what can I do? Who needs to be kicked off this boat?" Asked London

"Agnes, she's in love with Zack and has kissed him, and they had sex." Cried Maya

London hugged Maya and so did Bailey.

"So let me go check on Zack and get his story, then we'll get Agnes off the ship and Maya can have her own room." Said Cody leaving the room

In Zack's room:

Cody opened the door, he saw Zack sitting there.

"Where's Maya?" Asked Zack

"With Bailey and London, crying over you Zack. How could you do that her?"

"I didn't that's the thing, can you give her this letter?"

"Sure." Said Cody grabbing the letter and leaving Zack's cabin

Once Cody got back to the girls he gave Maya the letter that said:

_Maya,_

_I know you hate me right now but just read this letter. In the picture that isn't me, Maya it had to have been photo shopped. Maya I love you; I have told you things that I have NEVER told anybody. Not even Cody, like one time when I about five my parents got divorced. I was always told you're the oldest, take care of your mom and Cody. So at night when Cody would cry, I would comfort him all night long. Everywhere I went I heard from everybody "Why can't you be like Cody?", "Zack you're so dumb, be like Cody." Maya I'm still so sick of hearing that, I just heard it from Cody. You're the only one who's never said that to me. Even after all this you haven't said anything to compare me to everyone, especially to Cody. Even if you never talk to me again, please don't ever tell anybody this. Maya I will always love you._

Maya stood up and held the letter in her hand.

"Can I read the letter?" Asked Cody

"No, it's kind of personal." Said Maya

That night Maya went out on a date with a guy named Eric. Zack was working and saw Maya on a date. All night Zack watched Maya and Maya kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Eric and Maya ate, talked, they had a great night. Maya thought she was falling for him, and he was falling for her, hard.

"Maya, why is that gguy over there staring at you?" Asked Eric who was holding Maya's hands at the table

"He's my ex, don't worry about him." Said Maya

Eric went and started to lean over the table to kiss Maya, who was also leaning in to kiss Eric. Finally their lips met each other's. They kissed until they had to break apart to breathe. Eric and Maya both stood up and went over to Zack to pay for dinner. Eric handed Zack a fifty dollar bill, the meal was only $25.53. Zack didn't give him any change back. So Zack said "There was a fee for taking my ex-girlfriend out. So move along."

"Zack give him his change back." Said Maya very annoyed

"Only for a kiss." Said Zack who got the change out and held it in his hand

"Okay fine" Said Maya

Zack handed Eric the change and then leaned in for the kiss. Maya who was thinking fast quickly grabbed an empty smoothie cup and pressed it up against Zack's lips. Zack opened his eyes and grabbed the cup and threw it. Maya said "You said a kiss, you never said it had to be from me so there you got your kiss."

Eric grabbed Maya's hand and walked her back to her cabin. "Nice job Maya with giving Zack a kiss, and getting my money back."

"What did you really think I would kiss my ex?" Asked Maya laughing

"I didn't know, the way you looked at him at dinner." Said Eric worried

"Well here's my proof I'm falling for you." Said Maya kissing Eric

The kiss was more of a make-out session in the hallway that Zack walked by and saw.

**Zack's POV:**

Zack thought to himself, if that's how she wants to play, then that's how we'll play. I'll go out on a date with some girl the same night she goes on another date..


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ PLEASE review after you read this chapter and the read the authors note at the bottom is SUPER IMPORTANT! **

Two days had went by, Eric and Maya were still a mushy and romantic. Zack was even more jealous than before. School had just ended and Eric was still sitting at his desk, Maya went over and sat on his lap. Zack still sat there and looked at Maya very sad. He listened to their conversation, they were going out to see a movie at 8pm tomorrow night on the sky deck. Then they kissed and Zack got up and left the classroom and then made his way back to his cabin.

**Zack's POV:**

I went back to my cabin and changed into my work clothes. Then I made my way up to the sky deck. I started making smoothies for customers, then picking up empty smoothie cup. I was also looking for a date for tomorrow night for the movie. Finally a tall, blonde hair girl walked by. I walked up to her and asked her to go see a movie with me tomorrow night on the sky deck, I would pick her up at 7:45pm. She agreed, her name was Brianna.

NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

"Okay class today I'm going to assign you each a partner and you will be working on a project together, I will pull names out of a hat to determine your partner." Said Ms. T

Tut pulled the names out of the hat and started to read them off: "Group 1 Bailey, and Cody. Group 2 Woody, and Addison. Group 3 Eric, and Agnes. Group 4 Maya, and Zack. Group 5 London and Marcus."

Maya glared at Zack pissed off.

"So each of you will pretend to be a married couple. You will then have to write a paper, and demonstrate being a couple throughout this week. I don't mean kissing, or sex. I mean treating each other how you would treat you someday future husband of wife." Said Ms.T

Everybody got together with their partner.

With Zack and Maya;

Maya went and walked over the Zack's desk and stood next to him.

"So my beautiful wife .." Zack was cut off by Maya

"Zack I have a boyfriend, no flirting."

"Well excuse me for calling you beautiful, Maya I told you everything. We were going to be together forever, but we let some girl ruin our relationship. You thought I wouldn't be faithful and you thought if we broke up I would get over you and have a girlfriend that day. Well look who got that all messed up. YOU! Maya I loved you, I cared about you." Said Zack

Maya felt tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She ran out of the classroom, Zack following closely behind.

"Zack please just leave me alone. You're right, I do have a boyfriend. I got him what an hour after we broke up. Well the reason I have Eric right now is because of you. I never have ever had one of my boyfriends, treat me how you treated me. You took me out for dinner every Friday night, studied with me, thought I looked hot in sweatpants, and called me beautiful. No guy has ever called me beautiful, or said he loves me. I thought if I went out with Eric I wouldn't miss you."

"No guy has ever called you beautiful? Maya that's all you are. You deserve the best. So can we at least be friends?" Asked Zack

Maya shook her head yes. Then walked back into the classroom as Zack followed her.

Once they got back in Ms.T was talking; "So you will each be assigned homework tonight, there will be a packet of papers that you and your spouse have to fill out. You will also be doing something special tonight. The man you are married to will pick something out of this jar. You girls don't get to know what it is until he shows you."

started walking around the room and each girl pulled a piece of paper out.

Group 1: Woody pulled a piece of paper out of the jar that said "Take spouse to a movie" (Woody and Addison)

Group 2: Cody would later on have to take Bailey to a movie. (Cody and Bailey)

Group 3: Eric would later on be taking Agnes to get a smoothie. (Eric and Agnes)

Group 4: Zack would take Maya out for a romantic walk around the sky deck. (Zack and Maya)

Group 5: Marcus was taking London out for dinner. (Marcus and London)

Zack's POV:

Zack was thinking. That was so lame, I'm still in love with Maya I need to do something better. I'll talk to Tut after class.

Then the bell rang and I walked up to Tut after everybody left and said; "I got take Maya on a long romantic walk. Well can I do something more? I was wondering if I could use the Sky Deck tomorrow tonight at 10pm and have a whole bunch of candles and have a picnic under the stars. I know it should be tonight but I have a date and so does Maya."

"Well Zack I guess that would be okay."

I was so happy I thanked her and left and went to get ready for my "date" tonight with Brianna. About three hours went by and finally it was time to go pick Brianna up. I picked her up and she was wearing a strapless red dress the stopped about 8 inches before her knees. Then we walked to the Sky Deck.

End of Zack's POV

Eric went and picked Maya up at her cabin. Maya wore a simple black pencil skirt with a red strapless shirt that had silver sparkles around the top and bottom. For her shoes she wore black heels that were five inches. London had helped her pick out the outfit. Maya also put make-up on. Eric walked into her room as Maya grabbed her IPhone 5. Eric and Maya held hands on their way up to the sky deck, they sat down in the chairs there. It was now 7:57pm and the movie was about to start when Maya looked over and saw Zack sitting right next to her and his blonde girlfriend sitting next to him.

Eric looked over at Zack and flicked him off. Maya then looked over at Zack and said "Wow, you said you weren't coming tonight. I thought Agnes would be sitting next to you not her. Have fun screwing her over later."

The movie started and Eric had his hand on Maya's leg, slowly after about 10 minutes it slowly started to move up higher. Until her touched her ass, Maya grabbed his hand and pushed it away. Zack saw that and got mad. Brianna started to kiss Zack's neck but he was still looking at Maya.

Eric leaned over and whispered to Maya "Hey babe I'm sorry I just thought you were that kind of girl. You're not beautiful your sexy."

Maya couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was so mad at him she said back to him quiet, "So you think I'm sexy not beautiful?"

"Hell yeah!" Said Eric kissing her neck

Zack couldn't hear what was being said so he just watched the movie.

"Eric your telling me I'm not beautiful, I'm sexy well NO girl ever wants to hear that ever!" Said Maya

Maya didn't talk to Eric.

Zack glanced over at Maya and saw her with tears in her eyes. He also noticed Maya was sitting closer to him than Eric. He ignored it and pretty soon the movie was over.

Zack walked Brianna back to her cabin. Maya walked all by herself back to her cabin.

Once Zack arrived back to his cabin he realized he forgot his backpack at the smoothie. He saw Eric kissing somebody

He grabbed his cell phone and took a picture and them. Zack soon realized who Eric was kissing it was Agnes. Then all of the sudden Eric turned around and saw Zack grabbing his backpack.

"Zack what are you doing? You stole Maya from me, I heard how much of a player you were. You had sex with Agnes then Maya in the same day? DAMN dude if you were a girl you'd be called a slut." Said Eric

"I'm grabbing my backpack. I didn't steal Maya from you, Tut picked the partners. Now I never had sex with Agnes eww. You're cheating on Maya, you know the girl you love so much." Screamed Zack

"Well my plan was to treat Maya like a queen, have sex, get her pregnant, act like I care, leave her, and pay you off to stay out of her life. Marry the love of my life Agnes." Said Eric

"I met Eric after you left the Tipton and he's been my boyfriend ever since. We only wanted to hurt Maya, not you. Maya stole you from me, so I'm getting revenge." Said Agnes sounding VERY evil

"Hurt me all you want, but stay away from Maya!" Screamed Zack just as Maya entered the sky deck.

"MAYA, hey what's up?" Asked Eric

"Zack who needs to stay away from me?" Asked Maya curiously

"Agnes and Eric, Maya this is all part of their plan. They've been a couple since we became freshman. Eric wants to get you pregnant, leave you and your baby with nothing, and then pay me to stay out of your life. Maya Eric's not who you think he is. I'm so sorry you had to hear this but it's true." Said Zack with a smooth, but firm voice

"I don't believe you." Said Maya mad that Zack would try and make up a stupid story

"Than look at this picture of Eric and Agnes kissing. I can up here to grab my backpack but I saw them and took a picture to show you, so you would believe me." Said Zack giving Maya his phone to look at the picture

Maya was looking at the picture and then she finally looked up at Eric and started to cry. She then went and grabbed a full smoothie cup and dumped it over his head. Maya than ran away crying back to her cabin.

Zack went back to his cabin and went to bed. He had a hard time falling asleep. Finally he fell asleep and was woken up to his alarm at 7am, for school.

An hour later so Tut assigned each group an assignment. They had to

"Maya are you ok? Listen about last night, Maya I'm so sorry." Said Zack

"Zack its fine, we're not together. Eric and I are over; I just can't wait until this week is over. I got a call from my sister she's engaged and I'm one of her bride's maids. I talked to her for a while and she told me that my best friend had a baby with my ex. I called my best friend Kayla and she now hates me. After that I called my sister Alyssa and told her what happened. Zack everybody hates me, all my friends back home. My best friend hates me so much she had a baby with my ex." Said Maya who was crying

"Maya.." Zack was cut off

"Let's just shut up about this, and do our project." Said Maya

"Well as we have to go out on a date meet me at the sky deck at 10pm." Said Zack

"Zack why are you trying so hard to be with me? I know we have to do this fake date thing but you're actually taking this really seriously."

"I care about you, this could have been our real future if I only get a week to pretend this is my future I'll take it."

Maya was about to respond to Zack but Ms. T started to talk.

"Well class it seems that class is going to be cut short today. I don't feel good and there's no one else to take my place. So go have fun having the rest of the day off."

Everyone got up and left the classroom and went on with normal activity. Zack went and worked at the smoothie bar, Cody at the towel station, London went to the spa, Bailey and Maya went and did their math homework. Woody went and took Addison out for pizza. Eric and Agnes went and got a smoothie.

Eric and Agnes sat down and Zack made them each a banana fofanna smoothie.

"So Zack I heard Maya's going to kill herself this week. She said she can't take this anymore. Have fun losing the love of your life." Said Eric

Zack threw the smoothie in Eric's face. Zack then jumped over the counter and ran to Maya's cabin. He heard Bailey taking to Maya who was crying. Zack knocked and Bailey answered the door.

"Hey bailey is Maya ok?"

"Well.." Was all Bailey could say before Zack walked right past her and saw Maya sitting on her bed bawling her eyes out.

"Bailey can you give us a minute?" Asked Zack

Bailey left the room closing the door behind her. Zack sat down on Maya's bed next to her.

"Maya what's wrong?"

Maya ignored Zack.

"Maya what's the matter?"

"Everything." Screamed Maya

Zack then hugged Maya and after about a minute Maya stopped crying, and Zack let go of her.

"Maya I care about you, remember if you feel like you've lost everybody just remember you'll always have me." Said Zack

Zack got up and left Maya's room. Then Bailey walked back in and Zack went back to the smoothie bar, and finished his day working there until he got off at 9pm.

After that Zack went back to his cabin and got ready for their date on the sky deck.

An hour later:

Zack had candles on the sky deck and he was wearing jeans and a nice shirt. He had a blanket with a picnic basket on it. It was 10pm and Zack grabbed a rose he had to give Maya. He looked up and found Maya standing there. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a blue strapless shirt.

Zack walked over to her and gave her the rose.

"Wow Zack you did all this for me?" As a fake couple, a fake date?" Asked Maya

"Well this would have been one of our real dates." Said Zack

Maya smiled right as Zack led Maya over to the blanket on the floor of the sky deck. They both sat down next to each other. Zack and Maya talked for a while then Zack pulled out strawberries and went and made them each a smoothie.

"So I just found out I got accepted into the Peace Corps in Africa, and New York University, and BU. I turned down two of them; I'm going to the Peace Corps."

"I haven't turned any of them down yet but that's what I'm going to do after we graduate. Zack earlier thank you for saying that. I will always remember that."

"Well Maya you know I'd do anything for you."

Zack and Maya talked for a while about their paper that they had to write. Then around 10:45pm Zack started to clean everything up. He put the blanket back on the towel station. Zack then walked Maya back to her cabin.

"Goodnight Maya!" Said Zack

Maya shut the door and Zack went back to his cabin. They both fell asleep and the saw each other the next day at 7am, for school. Today their last day of pretending to be married. Each married couple wrote a paper about what they learned, and then they read them out loud to the class.

Cody and Bailey went first, their paper said:

_Well through this assignment we learned that we can't wait to get married someday in the future. The thing about being married is you both fully trust each other and never have to worry about anyone looking at the other spouse and thinking that their cute or hot. Your rings tell people that you're taken and you will be forever. You know no matter what happens you'll always get through it. If your dating and times are tough you might break up because it's easy, well getting divorced is a lot bigger decision and that's something we both hope will never happen to us. In the future we would like to have six kids, live in Boston and have three girls and three boys. _

Woody and Addison:

_Well we learned that I'll get many rings that are made of candy from Woody. _

"Addison, Woody: see me after class." Said Ms.T cutting them off

Zack and Maya:

_We learned that marriage isn't easy, but it's all worth it. Now we're the only fake married couple who's not even together. This is what I learned, I learned how lucky I am for getting Maya as my partner and fake wife. I also know someday if Maya and I get married I'd be the luckiest guy on the planet. I made some mistakes, and so did Maya but even as a fake married couple we got over them because being married makes you realize that you married this person for a reason. I now know the reason why I fell in love with Maya. I'm not going to share that with all of you but Maya. Someday I hope to really be married to Maya, have kids, and live wherever Maya wants to. Maya you're the love of my life and I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Will you please take me back? I love you! _

(Zack read the letter)

**So there's the third chapter! I feel like nobody is reading this story. So however many reviews I get I will make the next chapter that many pages long. So review and tell me what you think's going to happen, ideas, or stuff you want in the story. **


End file.
